Of Angels and Ice Cream
by kero kero kermit
Summary: cover art is mine au where Inuyasha is the delinquent person everyone is afraid of and Kagome is his guardian angel sent to making him become a good person part 1 of the guardian angel au series


hi I can't write at all

au where inuyasha is the delinquent that everyone is afraid of and kagome is his guardian angel sent to making him become a good person

anyways here ya go

"So what am I supposed to do in order for you to go to heaven and that wish you're going to grant me to come true?" Inuyasha asked while glaring at the girl before him who was happily eating ice cream (that he bought with his money).

"Hmm... I do have a list of five things here in order for you to be a good person." Kagome pondered a bit before taking out a piece of paper from her pocket and unfolding it.

"Behold! The How to be a Better Person Guide for Dummies!"

"Who are you calling a DUMMY?!"

Kagome only grinned childishly and proceeded to read the paper. "Step One! Learn to be kind to others!"

He peered over her shoulder to look at the list. "That, I'll struggle with, but I guess I can pull it off."

"Step Two! Forgive others, then forgive yourself!"

"Eh. Can do the forgive others part, but I dunno about the self one."

"Step Three! Learn to apologize to those you have done wrong to."

"...You're planning on my death, aren't you?"

"Step Four! Learn to smile and enjoy life for the improvement of you and everyone around you!"

"Ugh. Too much work, but I guess I have no choice." Then he gave a slight pause. "Wait, what's the fifth step? I thought there were five."

Kagome chuckled, flinging the paper behind and spreading out her arms. "The fifth step is... buy Angel Kagome more ice cream!!!"

Inuyasha face faulted.

"Thank you for the ice cream!" Kagome chirped, eating yet her second ice cream.

"I swear, if you keep doing this, I'll run out of money." Inuyasha groaned at her antics. Then he remembered something.

Kagome was a guardian angel. He knew since she had proven her existence to him some weeks ago, and claimed to be able to grant him a wish when she succeeds into turning him into a good person. He knew it was his once in a lifetime chance to take, for he knew that once he had the opportunity to get his wish granted, his life would be complete.

But when she had managed to get him to go to school again, he noticed how extremely emotional she got everytime he disregarded the importance of education. He passed it off as one of her dumb antics again, but somehow it was also beginning to bother him.

"Hey, Kagome. How did you die anyway?"

She paused for a moment, looking down at her ice cream. "Well... before my graduation... I got snatched into a dark alley. And that's where they beat me up over and over until, well, you know." Her lost look quickly turned into a full smile as she skipped ahead of him.

"Ice cream is so good!"

Meanwhile he just stared. He couldn't believe it. How can she remain smiling after what she had been through? It just didn't seem right.

But yet, he had to admit, it was rather brave of her to tell him her cause of death that casually.

It reminded him of his own mother.

His legs began to move on their own.

Kagome turned around when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Hm? What is it—"

And before she completed her question, she had found herself in a tight hug.

He didn't even care about anything anymore. It seemed that what all that mattered right now was her.

 _I can... feel her heart beating... its like... she's never been dead at all..._

He didn't seem to hear her voice calling out his name.

 _What is this feeling?_

"...Inuyasha?"

 _It feels so cold..._

"Inuyasha? D-do you mind?"

"Huh?" he opened his eyes, not realizing they were closed. His chest felt cold all of a sudden, and he looked down at Kagome, who was holding her spoilt ice cream cone.

"My ice cream..." she muttered dejectedly.

Wait.

"WH-WHAT IN THE WORLD—" he shouted when he saw the patch of the ruined treat on his shirt. So that's why he felt so cold.

Kagome covered her mouth with her hand, hiding a smile. "That's what you get for being so huggy all of a sudden, now you have ice cream on you."

"S-shut up!"

Well, that was an awkward moment.

He silently hoped she wouldn't tease him about it any time soon.

Hopefully.

end (??)

I tried, really


End file.
